Mi Pequeño Cachorro
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Que pasaria si el único motivo de tu vida es un pequeño niño, el cual amas con todo tu corazon... y si la persona que mas has querido, no estuviera a tu lado... que harias?...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo del Fic: Mi Pequeño Cachorro

Autora: Neemayaoi

Universo Alterno

Una figura alta y delgada caminaba tranquilamente por el parque... estaba relajado y el viento jugaba graciosamente con su cabello sedoso... sus ojos estaban fijos al frente e iba a paso lento... se detuvo para sentarse en uno de los bancos, mientras que con sus ojos no despegaba la mirada de aquella criatura... se puso a observarla... era tan hermoso... tenia la cabellera rubia y sus ojitos claros lo hacían parecer un angelito caído del cielo... "mi lindo cachorro" -pensó- aquel pequeño jugaba con otros niños, balanceándose en el columpio o jugando en el sube y baja... sonreía alegremente solo como un Weller lo podía hacer...

Su mente empezó a vagar... sin percatarse que su cachorro estaba frente a él observándole... muy curioso, digno de él...

El mayor al percatarse de su presencia sonrió tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se ponía en cuclillas quedando a la altura de su pequeño cachorro...

-Que paso mi pequeño... ya te cansaste de jugar?...

-No papa lo que sucede es que te vi pensativo y distanciado... estas triste no es así?... –pregunto el pequeño hijo mientras se acercaba a su padre para abrazarlo...

-Como podría estarlo si tu estas a mi lado...

-Yo estoy a tu lado, pero no mi daddy... –dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla...

El mayor le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, su pequeño niño sabia muy bien el porque de su tristeza... que diría él si lo viera así como esta en ese momento... ya se imaginaba que en ese preciso momento estaría siendo regañado por tener una conducta a si... no debería de estar tiste y mucho menos cuando este cerca de su hijo... ya que sino, el pequeño podría sentirse también muy triste...

Sacudió su cabeza para recobrar la cordura... no debería de mostrarse débil frente a su hijo, así que lo levanto entre las risas de su pequeño para cargarlo y llevarlo en el cuello...

-Que te parece mi pequeño si vamos por un delicioso helado?...

-Siii... yupiii... vamos caballito... –decía alegre el niño mientras sujetaba los cabellos de su padre para sostenerse...

-Heyyy!... cuidado, que me sacaras el cabello... –pronuncio entre una sonrisa, divertido por la actitud de su hijo.

-No hay problema papi... no te haré daño jejeje...

-Vale, estate quieto hasta que lleguemos a la heladería...

-Siiii ...

El niño empezó a moverse tratando de imitar a un vaquero que iba montado en su caballo... bueno, este era un caballo muy peculiar... tenia dos piernas y dos brazos, en ves de cuatro patas, su papi usaba lentes, cosa que el caballo dudaba mucho que los pudiera usar... se carcajeo sonoramente a su pensamiento...

-Y de que te ríes mi pequeño?...

-No papi... de nada... Jejeje

-Vamos... mira que no te bajare para que puedas comer tu helado...

-Pues le digo a la señora que atiende que me lo pase aquí donde estoy y ya no es mi culpa si quedas embarullado de helado jejejeje...

Había que admitirlo, su hijo había salido muy... como decirlo... vivo?... perseverante?... aguerrido?... tal vez podríamos resumirlo diciendo que había salido muy al estilo...

Joey Weller... sí... no había duda alguna que ese era un retrato de su daddy, como lo llamaba su hijo...

-Bueno mi pequeño, ya llegamos...

-Viva!... –exclamo alborotado el niño mientras era bajado de los hombros de su padre para ir corriendo al mostrador fijándose en la cantidad de colores y sabores que había de helados...

El orgulloso padre se acerco a su hijo y se agacho a su lado...

- Cuál quieres...

-Todos... Jejeje

-Vamos, sabes que puedes elegir uno, máximo de tres sabores...

-Esta bien Jejeje era solo broma... si es a si llevaré lo de siempre...

-Claro mi pequeño...

-El padre se levanto para ir directo al mostrador y pedir el helado que quería comer su hijo, pidiendo uno también para él... el pequeño busco unos asientos vacíos para esperar a que su papi trajera los helados... y no espero mucho para que su papi apareciera con una bandeja de helados... el grande era para el y el otro de café con chocolate y menta era para su papi... el niño inmediatamente empezó a devorar el helado manchándose graciosamente el rostro... su padre lo observaba, era como su estuviera viendo a su rubio esposo comer...

Claro que lo extrañaba... como olvidar que años atrás lo tenía a su lado... viviendo cada día con mucho amor y noches de pasión desenfrenada... pero su vida había cambiado cuando él se fue... se quedó solo con su pequeño hijo...

-Papi..., mi daddy también te debe de extrañar mucho... al igual como lo extrañas tú...

Las palabras de su hijo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...

-Porque dices eso mi pequeño...

-Por que es muy simple, tu lo querías mucho al igual que él... recuerdo que una vez cuando tu aun no llegabas a dormir, mi daddy me dijo que te amaba mucho a igual que a mi... yo le dije que también lo amaba por ser mi daddy...

Sintió una sensación inmensa de llorar, su rubio lo amaba, aun cuando a veces estaba en falta con el... ese día llego en la madrugada, cansado de tanto trabajo... pero su rubio no le dijo nada... solamente lo acostó en la cama y lo abrazo... y le susurro _"te esperaba para decirte que te amo, y que no me cansaré de decírtelo..."_...

-Papi... te sientes bien?...

-Oh... si mi pequeño... estoy bien... sabes, yo también amo mucho a tu daddy y lo sigo mando...

-Me hace feliz escuchar eso papi...

Siguieron comiendo... esta ves hablando de cosas mas alegres...

-Hijo... muy pronto tendrás que ir a una escuela...

-Ohhh... no es suficiente con los profes particulares que me pusiste?...

su padre arqueo una ceja... –Como que "profes"

-Jejeje sorry papi, no se porque lo dije...

Bien... tal ves iba a ser un pequeño problema que los impulsos de su rubio padre aparecieran... bueno, encontraría una forma de retenerlos...

-Esta bien... quedaste satisfecho'... –le dijo señalando el plato de helado que por un milagro estaba completamente vacío...

-Si... estoy satisfecho...

Su padre se levanto y pago lo consumido para luego salir con su hijo tomados de la mano...

-Papi, ahora a donde vamos?...

-A donde quieres ir mi pequeño...

-Pues... –el pequeño se puso a pensar detenida mente, no eran muchas las veces en que su padre le daba a escoger, a si que aprovecho la situación...

-Pues, me gustaría que me lleves a la escuela donde tu y mi daddy se conocieron...

-Estas seguro?...

-Claro que si...

-Pero, te llevare mañana, ya que es un poco tarde...

-Ohhh... ya pues...

-No mi pequeño.. además a estas horas esta cerrado, que te parece si mañana vamos y a si veras a varias personas...

-Esta bien... pero vamos eh?...

-Bien.. ahora volvamos a casa...

-Siii... –grito el niño mientras era subido nuevamente a los hombros de su padre... –Vamos caballito, vamos... jejeje...

el trayecto de regreso a casa fue muy divertido... el pequeño no se cansaba de hablar, y hasta a veces preguntar algunas cosas que lo inquietaban...

-Hijo... ya llegamos... – dijo mientras bajaba a su hijo y lo llevaba en brazos...

-Ehh?... ya llegamos...

-Si, despierta dormilón...

-Jejejeje, ok... –el pequeño se puso de pie y se estiro como si fuera un gato... había que admitir que también era hijo de su padre... –Iré a ducharme papi, me contaras una historia?...

-Vale... pero quiero encontrarte echado en tu cama...

-Siii... grito el niño mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Por otro lado su padre fue a su biblioteca para ver que todo iba bien... se sentó y se puso a revisar unos documentos, pero sus ojos fueron a parar a una fotografía que tenia frente a él... eran dos rostros muy sonrientes, cabelleras rubias y ojos del mismo color... estaban abrazándolo a él.. que podía observar una media sonrisa, que gracias al esfuerzo de sus dos cachorros pudieron sacarle para esa fotografía...

Tomo entre sus manos aquel bello recuerdo... y una lagrima traicionera broto de sus ojos... no podía evitarlo... si bien su pequeño hijo lo ayudaba a salir adelante, ya que si no lo tuviera a él, no sabría que destino hubiera tomado... tal vez hasta ya se hubiera matado... pero no, estaba vivo por su hijo...

-Papi!... ya estoy en mi cama!...

Los alborotados gritos de su hijo hicieron que salga de sus pensamientos... si, nunca iba a haber tristeza en su casa, ya tenia una pequeña luz en ella... y la iba a cuidar muy bien...

-Ya voy mi pequeño!... –se aniñó a gritar él también... a si que dejando el retrato en su lugar sin antes verla por un momento y besar la parte en que su amado rubio estaba, salió de aquel lugar, subió por las escaleras, atravesó el corredor para llegar hasta una puerta que estaba medio abierta... entro y encontró a su pequeño hijo echado en su camita restregándose los ojos por el cansancio...

-Cansado?... –pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo...

-No mucho... es que tengo que aguantar hasta que empieces a contarme una historia...

-Jejeje, esta bien, pero solo una...

-Ok... –el pequeño se acomodo mejor en los brazos de su padre...

-Bien, ahora que quieres que te cuente?...

-Pues, como conociste a mi daddy... –se escucho casi en susurro...

-Estas seguro?...

-Claro que si...

-Pues... fue cuando estábamos en la preparatoria... el solía ser muy impulsivo y rebelde, y pues uno de sus impulsos le costo caro ya que...

-zzzzzzzzzz

-Jejeje, ya ves que si estabas cansado?...

-No es cierto... –se escucho, este peque hablaba y peleaba aun estando dormido...

-Continuaremos mañana con este cuento...duerme ahora mi pequeño cachorrito... –dijo mientras besaba su frente y hacia un esfuerzo por alcanzar la lámpara, ahí también vio unos cuantos retratos... sus ojos se cristalizaron_... "Joey... cuida a nuestro cachorro, estés donde estés..." _dijo para luego apagar la lámpara quedando a oscuras la habitación... la luna empezaba a salir y llego hasta un retrato... el rubio cargando un pequeño bultito... y a su lado un feliz Seto Kaiba...

Fin...

Buaaaaaaaaaaa TT.TT me quedó bien chido snif.. snif... me creerán que lo hice en dos horas...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues la idea la saque de una imagen que me encanto ustedes dicen, le hago un capi mas, quieren saber como se conocieron?... pues esta en sus reviews XDDD si me mandan muchos pues le hago la continuación

Matta Neeee

Neemayaoi


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Pequeño Cachorro 

Por: Neemayaoi

Universo Alterno

Seto&Joey

"_**Yugioh no es mío, solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear un fic... y hago esto porque quiero y me gusta..."**_

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, un nuevo día había empezado... abrió sus ojos azules, lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz, mientras que con su mano tanteaba el otro lado de la cama...

Abrió sus ojos, asustado, no estaba su pequeño cachorro... se levanto rápido y salió de la habitación de su hijo para bajar al comedor... no estaba... de un momento a otro su corazón empezó a latir con mas prisa... porque... porque tenia que recordar eso... cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse... eso nunca mas iba a volver a pasar y menos con su hijo...

-Junochiro..., hijo, donde estas!... – se animó a gritar, ya no podía con su alma, si no le respondía iba a llamar a todo el ejército si fuera posible...

-Papiii..., aquí estoyyyyy... –le respondió el pequeño, la voz provenía del segundo piso, a si que se subió por las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente al cuarto de su hijo... el cuarto estaba vacío...

-Papi, aquí estoy... –dijo una vocecita, mientras que una cabellera rubia se asomaba por la cama...

El castaño rápidamente rodeo la cama para ver que su hijo se levantaba del suelo... se acerco y lo cargo, para luego sentarse con su hijo en brazos en la cama...

-Que pasó hijo, acaso estabas escondiéndote?...

-No papi... lo que pasa es que creo que me caí mientras dormía... –le respondió el niño un poco avergonzado... –Y pues, tu te levantaste, no me encontraste y te fuiste sin percatarte que yo estaba botado a un lado de la cama ¬¬... –le dijo su cachorrito mientras se cruzaba de brazos...

Al castaño de su padre le salió una gotita en su cabeza... como no haberlo pensado antes, a su hijo últimamente le daba por caerse y dormir en el suelo...

-Oh, vamos mi pequeño... papi no se percato de que tu estabas tirado... –se trató de disculpar su papi...

-Asi, como no?... ¬¬ -su hijo aun estaba molesto...

La gotita aun no desaparecía de la cabeza de su padre, si bien era cierto que su hijo había salido a su daddy, pues seria difícil convencerlo de algo, difícil, pero no imposible...

-Ohhh, vamos hijo... perdona a tu papi tonto... –tenia que empezar asi, su hijo era orgulloso... eso si que lo había heredado de ambos, bueno, talvez el mas orgulloso de entre los dos era él mismo, a si que no le quedaba de otra... tenia que calmar la ira de su hijo.

-No me convences...¬¬ -su pequeño aun no daba su brazo a torcer... por una parte eso estaba bien, su hijo seria un gran empresario.

-Jejeje...

-De que te ríes!... -Ahora si, una venita le había salido en la frente del pequeño rubio... si no hacia algo su papi, este pequeño niño iba a explotar como un gran volcán...

-No mi pequeño, no me rio de nada... perdóname siii?...

-Nop...

-Vamos peque, que diría tu daddy si te viera así de molesto con tu papi...

-Pues de seguro estaría de mi parte, ahora estarías pidiendo perdón a ambos... –a su papi se le cayeron los lentes sobre la nariz... bueno, tal vez eso estaría pasando en ese momento... tomo sus lentes y lo guardo en su saco, luego miro seriamente a su hijo, bueno, si este se parecía mas a su daddy... haría lo mismo, como si estuviera disculpándose con su rubio esposo... a si que lo miro fijamente, el niño trataba de esquivar la mirada de su padre, estaba seguro que estaba tramando algo...

-Vamos mi tesoro, disculpa a tu papi... –rindiéndose a el pedido de su papi iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pero, sus ojos se perdieron en los de su papi..., su papi era muy guapo, y sus ojos eran hermosos, al igual que los de su daddy... los ojos de su papi lucían felices, pero, cuanto estaban tristes, era porque pensaba en su daddy, él también lo extrañaba mucho, pero sabia muy bien que no se podría volver el tiempo atrás... todo ya había pasado y solo quedaba el recuerdo de haber sido muy feliz teniendo a sus papis juntos...

El pequeño rubio salió de su corto trance para luego cerrar sus ojos...

-Esta bien papi...

-Esta bien que mi pequeño?...

-¬¬ no me obligues a repetirlo...

-Ok mi amor pero ahora si, perdona a tu papi, prometo poner mas atención...

-Esta bien papi... y estas perdonado ...

- Que bien mi pequeño... –el padre se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo... el pequeño correspondió al abrazo... –Bien, ahora que esta todo en orden, que te parece si bajamos a desayunar, pasamos por la compañía y luego vamos a la escuela donde tus papis se conocieron...

-Vivaaa, jejeje si papi, vamos, quiero ver como trabajan esas personas, y también quiero ver donde se conocieron mi daddy y tú...

-Estamos deacuerdo, entonces, arriba... – dijo el castaño mientras cargada a su hijito y lo llevaba al comedor para poder desayunar... el pequeño iba pataleando mientras que su papi le hacia cosquillas...

El pequeño Junochiro no sabia como su papi siempre le llegaba a hacer cambiar de opinión y sobre todo cuando se molestaba... no sabia porque... pero, una ves vio algo parecido cuando su papi y su daddy discutían, pero eran de esas discusiones en donde su daddy se molestaba porque su papi no llegaba a tiempo para cenar o se olvidaba de algo... era muy gracioso ver a su papi seguir por toda la casa a su daddy solo para pedirle perdón... pero este siempre terminaba dando su brazo a torcer, como él lo había hecho hace unos instantes... talvez su papi tenia "algo" que le permitía obtener la disculpa de su daddy... y la de él...

Llegaron al comedor en medio de risas, el peque se sentó junto a su papi y de inmediato les sirvieron lo que iban a tomar, como siempre a él le servían leche, y a su papi también, ahora que su daddy no estaba, él era responsable de cuidar a su papi, y lo haría... es como si fuera una promesa, su papi siempre iba a estar a su lado, y lo quería mucho... El pequeño termino rápido antes que su padre y fue a su habitación para cambiarse, después de un buen rato el niño bajo luciendo su ropa limpia...

-Estas listo mi pequeño... –le dijo el padre mientras se acercaba a su hijo que lucia una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si papi, ahora vamonos, no querrás que lleguemos tarde a la empresa...

-Por supuesto que no mi niño... –el pequeño vio como su padre se ponía sus lentes para luego tomarle de la mano y salir juntos.

Estando afuera, se subieron a un auto negro donde su papi tomo asiento para conducir, el pequeño se acomodo en el asiento y se puso su cinturón asegurándose...

El viaje fue muy ameno, padre e hijo conversaban de muchas cosas...

-Papi... mi daddy te ayudaba en la empresa?...

-No hijo... tu daddy era algo atolondrado para esas cosas... lo que le gustaba mas a el eran las letras, odiaba los números...

-A mi tampoco me gustan los números, pero de comprender, si comprendo, solo que me aburre un poco...

-Eso es normal mi pequeño... ya veras que los números te serán útiles algún día...

-Si tu lo dices papi... y entonces..., que hacia mi daddy?...

-Pues a él le gustaba tomar fotografías... esos retratos que tenemos, él mismo las tomó...

-Ahhh, ya veo... pues creo que a mí también me encanta jejeje..., y que cosa mas?...

-Pues... que tocaba hermosamente el violín, parecía un ángel cuando se ponía a tocar aquel instrumento...

-No recuerdo mucho eso papi...

-Lógico mi niño... tu papi empezó a tocar el violín cuando supo que tendríamos a un pequeño bebe... a si que quería que su lindo hijo escuchase las melodías que el tocaba para ti cuando estabas recién creciendo en su vientre...

-Comprendo... ahora que me lo dices... en las noches mientras duermo, creo escuchar unas notas de un violín, que suenan a una melodía llena de amor...

-Así es mi niño... así es...

-Papi... yo también quiero aprender a tocar el violín...

-Seria estupendo, a si cada ves que tocas, lo harás para tu daddy que te escuchara desde el cielo...

-Entonces esta decidido... aprenderé a tocar el violín! Jejeje...

-Claro mi niño... yo te apoyare en todo...

-Entonces cuando?... ya quiero empezar...

-Que te parece si empiezas a practicar donde tu papi lo hacia...

-Claro!..., donde?

-Pues, en la escuela...

-Que, eso no se vale... es trampa, me estas mintiendo...

-Porque tendría que hacerlo mi niño...

-Para mandarme a la escuela ¬¬...

-De que vas a la escuela, vas... no tienes porque tener miedo...

-Yo no tengo miedo...

-Entonces?...

-No quiero dejarte solito...

-Claro que no lo harás mi niño... tu iras a la escuela, y luego volverás a

casa... yo siempre estaré ahí esperándote...

-No lo sé..., déjame pensarlo papi...

-Esta bien mi niño... esta bien... pero tienes que ir, ya perdiste un año y no perderás otro mas...

-Ese año que perdí fue porque estaba demasiado pequeño a si que tu me pusiste profesores particulares... además, no creo haberme perdido de nada...

-Claro que si mi niño... te diré lo que tu daddy te hubiese dicho... en la escuela encontraras amigos, ellos te ayudaran a salir adelante, te extenderán su mano cuando necesites ayuda o te metas en problemas... y tu aprenderás a confiar y a estimar mucho a aquellas personas que llegaran a formar parte de tu vida... no es malo llegar a sentir cariño aparte del cariño que sientes por mí, es bueno relacionarse con otras personas, a si no serás un "ogro" como tu papi lo era antes...

-Tu?... un ogro?... jejejejejejejejeje... no me lo imagino..., pues que hacían en clases tu y mi daddy... como eran...

-Pues... yo era el típico niño rico creído del salón, estaba solo y no me gustaba relacionarme con los demás, para mi el tener amigos significaba que ellos estaban a tu lado por conveniencia... no por verdadera amistad... para mi todo eso eran basura..., en cambio tu daddy, era amistoso y amigable con los demás... sonreía muy seguido, era el alma de las fiestas... muy bueno y comprensible, confiaba ciegamente en la amistad y tal vez eso yo no lo toleraba, como podía haber alguien que podía sonreír con tanta facilidad, como alguien puede estar tan lleno de felicidad... todo eso era algo nuevo para mi, hasta que empecé a acostumbrarme a ello... ver a tu daddy siempre feliz significaba para mi también una alegría, si lo veía triste, yo también estaba triste... él empezó a cambiar mi vida... el cambio mis sentimientos, me cambio por completo, me transformó y me acoplo a su forma de ser, me moldeó, y sabes, le estoy muy agradecido por todo eso...

-Valla... podría decirse que mi daddy hizo un milagro... –dijo mirando con alegría a su papi, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña lucecita... esta maravillado por todo lo que su daddy había hecho por su papi...

-Podría decirse que si... no me imagino una vida sin tu daddy mi pequeño... no me la imagino...

El coche se detuvo frente a Kaiba Corp., el niño inmediatamente se bajo del carro para ver la gran estructura de la empresa de su papi.. aquella lucecita aun no se apagaba de los ojos del pequeño niño... él iba a hacer lo que su daddy y su papi habían hecho, sus padres iban a estar orgullosos de él... ya había tomado una decisión...

-Entremos mi pequeño...

-Claro que si papi... –su papi lo tomo de la mano para entrar juntos a la empresa... talvez no era mala idea el llegar a ser un gran empresario como su papi y llegar a tocar el violín y tomar muchos "recuerdos"() mientras tenia a su papi al lado, si... eso iba a ser, se proyectaba una imagen de dos grandes hombres como lo habían llegado a ser sus padres, esos eran sus dos grandes modelos a seguir... y él iba a seguir sus pasos...

Continuara…

------------------------------------

------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Mi Pequeño Cachorro

Por: Neemayaoi

ShonenAi Seto&Joey

Universo Alterno

--------------------  
Yugioh no me pertenece, hago esto porque quiero, nadie me obliga, solo pido prestado a los personajes, y "Junochiro" es un personaje mío...

--------------------

Ahora si, con ustedes, el fic:

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

-Yupiii... – gritaba el niño mientras corría por los pasadizos de la grande empresa, las secretarias y demás persona se quedaban mirando a aquel pequeño niño... era muy lindo, ciertamente se parecía mucho a aquel rubio que era esposo de su jefe... el niño atravesó rápidamente el pasadizo hasta entrar al ascensor...

-Papiii... apúrate o dejare que subas por las escaleras! Jejejeje... –grito el peque mientras hacia un ademán con sus manitas para que su papi se apresurase en llegar al ascensor...

La figura implacable del CEO apareció, con el rostro serio mientras caminaba con dirección al ascensor... los que se habían quedado parados observando al pequeño niño volvieron rápidamente a sus labores cuando se percataron de la presencia de su jefe...

Mientras tanto el pequeño esperaba a su papi con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto, su papi llego y la puerta del ascensor se cerro...

-Explícame!...

-Explicarte que, hijo...

-Porque parecías un ogro cuando entraste... si te vieras... o si te viera mi daddy, de seguro que se asustaría...

-Jejejejejeje... vamos mi pequeño... talvez sea la costumbre... –le contestó el padre a su hijo sonriéndole tiernamente... el pequeño se sonrojo levemente... porque su papi era tan... mmm... tan así!...

-¬/¬... la próxima ves dejare que subas por las escaleras... –sentencio el pequeño niño...

-Recuerdas que te dije que era un ogro?... pues creo que aun me quedo algo... jejeje...

-Bueno, pero vieras a esas personas... yo pase tranquilamente mientras ellos me miraban y luego tu... jejeje, todos se asustaron tanto que volvieron rápidamente a lo que estaban haciendo jejejeje...

-Esta bien mi pequeño, prometo que para la próxima vez, no pareceré tan ogro...

-Eso espero papi... aunque... nunca te he visto enojado...

-Bueno... cuando estas en casa nunca me has visto enojado, molesto puede ser, ya que te regaño por las travesuras que haces...

-Ohhh, pues que esperabas, recién tengo seis añitos papi...

-Es cierto... por eso aun no te impuesto un castigo... pero ni creas que te salvaras...

-Ohhh .ya decía yo, era demasiado bueno para ser real...

-Tiene que ser así hijo... muy pronto te convertirás en todo un hombre, tendrás tus deberes y responsabilidades...

-Eso suena aburrido...

-No me equivoco cuando digo que saliste a tu daddy...

-Porque lo dirás? ¬¬...

-Pues tu daddy en la escuela era... bueno... tonto no era, solo que era un poco flojo y relajado...

-Ahhh... tal vez será por eso que me quedo dormido en las clases de matemática jejejeje...

-Hijo... te has quedado dormido en la clase de matemáticas?... –le reprocho su papi mientras tenia una ceja levantada...

-Ehhh?... ahhh?... no ñ.ñ, yo no papi...

-Eres igual de despistado que tu daddy...

-No te burles...

-No me burlo mi pequeño... es solo que me da algo de gracia, además, eso de atolondrado y despistado hacia ver muy hermoso a tu daddy...

-Entonces... amabas mucho a mi daddy, aunque tuviera algunos defectos...

-Sus defectos eran pocos, y se podían corregir, en cambio lo que le sobraba a él a mi me faltaba... me entiendes no mi niño?...

-Sip... claro que si papi...

-Que bueno hijo...

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y las dos figuras, una alta y la otra pequeña, salieron tomados de la mano...

-Y papi, hoy que toca... despedir o comprar?... –dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la gran oficina de su papi...

-Bueno mi pequeño... ninguna de las dos... hoy tengo una reunión que en minutos empezara... no te importara quedarte aquí?...

-Claro que no papi... estaré aquí, y si me da hambre pediré algo por el comunicador y si es urgente y necesario, te llamare a tu celular...

-Así es mi pequeño... que bueno que entendiste... si te contara lo que tu daddy hacia...

-Cuéntame... faltan cinco minutos para que empiece tu reunión, además ellos no pueden empezar si tu no estas presente..

-Esta bien mi pequeño... haber... dale un espacio a tu papi para que te cuente algo... –el pequeño se arrimo mientras que su papi se sentaba en el sillón, su papi lo cargo y lo puso en su regazo...

-Haber... que te cuento...

-Lo que sea... de seguro mi daddy te sacaba de quicio...

-Que comes que adivinas... –el pequeño sonrió- bueno... pues como te decía, cuando empecé a salir con tu daddy, este siempre me venia a buscar a mi oficina... claro que yo paraba mas tiempo aquí encerrado, y pues él venia a sacarme de mi encierro... en una ocasión tu papi estaba tan ocupado que no respondió cuando tu daddy le llamaba... a si que me canse de escuchar tanto sonar el celular que lo apague... mas tarde cuando ya estaba calmado, la secretaria me dijo que tenia una llamada de emergencia, claro que yo conteste, podría ser tu tío Mokuba o peor aun, me asuste cuando pensé que tu daddy había sido tan tonto de salir corriendo a la calle dejándose atropellar por un auto, hice que pasaran la llamada a mi oficina y pedí que nadie entrara a molestarme... al tomar el teléfono no escuchaba nada... me asusté mas, ya iba a salir cuando alguien me cogió de la mano... y adivina quien era...

-Jejejeje... pues no se?... quien era?... –pregunto el niño con inocencia...

-Tu daddy... tu rubio daddy estaba parado frente a mi... pues, con mucha razón yo me había enojado...

-Maldita sea Joey... como te pones a jugar de esta forma...

-No seas cruel Seto... yo quería hablar contigo, y tu ni caso me hacías... –le contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos...

-Para que... además si todas las noches nos vemos...

-Asiii?... pues que yo recuerde en las noches precisamente no nos ponemos a conversar...

-¬/¬ callate... además, eres tú el que empiezas...

-Ohhh si, ahora me vas a echar la culpa de que te empalmes conmigo todas las noche...

-Joey!... esto no viene al tema... porque me diste un susto tan grande...

-Ya te dije... quería hablar contigo... ¬¬ -su rubio aun estaba molesto.

-Pues hubieras esperado, en la noche hubiéramos conversado...

-Te dije que en la noche no... la noche es para hacer cositas u/u...

El castaño se llevo una mano a su cien derecha... hablar con Joey, era hablarle a un niño...

-Esta bien... que era lo que me querías decir...

-Esto... –dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo por el cuello... –Que me haces falta... que te extraño mucho... que quisiera que el día terminase rápido para poder estar solo los dos juntos...

-Eso no es una novedad Joey... sabes que yo también te quiero mucho, solo es que a veces estoy muy presionado por mi trabajo...

-Lo comprendo Seto... ... comprendo de que tu trabajo este primero que yo...

-No digas eso... claro que no... solo quiero que toda la empresa marche bien, así cuando decidamos casarnos, me dedique exclusivamente a ti... es como si estuviéramos sacrificando un poco ahora, para que en el futuro podamos gozar... no se si me comprendas...

-Si Seto... comprendo... aunque a veces me canse de esperarte...

-En ese momento, comprendí que estaba descuidando a tu daddy, y si no hacia algo corría el riesgo de perderlo, y eso era lo que menos quería... a si que empecé a planificarme bien... y pasaba mas tiempo con tu daddy...

-Ohhh... y quien se hacia cargo de la empresa...

-Tu tío mi pequeño... ya que recién empezaba decidí ponerlo a cargo y resulto ser un buen empresario... yo solo iba para supervisar que todo iba bien, si había alguna junta importante o un importante negocio por pactar... a si pase mas tiempo con tu daddy...

-Ya veo... no me equivoco con decir que lo amabas mucho...

-Mucho mi pequeño niño... mucho... y aun lo sigo amando, y lo amare siempre...

-Me hace feliz saber eso...

-Si mi niño... ahora ya me tengo que ir...

-Espera papi, una ultima pregunta...

-Entonces dímela...

-Porque cuando mi daddy se fue... nosotros viajamos...

-Ahhh... bueno... tu papi se sentía devastado cuando tu daddy se fue, a si que decidí viajar, aparte de hacer unos negocios importantes, sabes... yo tenia planeado ese viaje, asi todos viajaríamos en familia, incluyendo a tu tío Mokuba..., pero, no contaba con que tu daddy se fuera al cielo y nos dejara, entonces reprograme el viaje lo mas pronto posible, entonces recordaras que estuvimos una temporada en Estados Unidos, luego en Francia y después en España, donde visitamos a unos conocidos y luego regresamos a casa...

-Ohhh, si... creo que todo eso duro casi dos años no?...

-Asi es mi pequeño... y volvimos haciendo que me sienta feliz por regresar al lugar donde pase momentos muy hermosos con tu daddy...

-Que lindo papi... crees que yo llegue a encontrar a alguien especial?...

-Claro que si mi niño... lo encontraras, pero creo que para eso falta mucho... –le dijo el padre mientras revolvía los cabellos rubios de su hijo..-.

-Jejejeje... talvez tengas razón... por ahora estoy muy bien al lado de mi papi.. –respondió el pequeño abrazando a su papi de ojos azules... –Y si encuentro a esa persona, tendrá que ser como mi papi y como mi daddy...

-Uuuu... pues creo que eso estará difícil...

-Porque?...

-Tu papi y tu daddy son únicos...

-Tienes razón ... por eso los quiero mucho...

-Yo también te quiero mucho hijo... y tu daddy también...

-Cuando lo visitaremos?...

-Que te parece este fin de semana...

-Estupendo, así hablare con él y le diré que me ayude cuando entre a la escuela jejeje...

-Claro que si mi niño... claro que si...

-Jejejeje... papi... creo que se te va a hacer tarde...

-No importa, como tu lo dijiste, no empezaran sin mi...

-Por supuesto que si papi..., dime, mi tío Mokuba vendrá...

-Es cierto... me acabas de refrescar la memoria, vendrá mañana... a si que tendremos que recogerlo en el aeropuerto...

-Ohhh... ¡¡¡viva!..., mi tío vendrá jejeje... también quiero a mi tío...

-El también te quiere mucho hijo...

-Sabes... le preguntare a mi tío cuando fue que conoció a mi daddy...

-Estoy seguro que te contara mi pequeño..., creo que ahora si me retiro...

-Esta bien papi... pero, no te vuelvas ogro cuando estén conversando...

-Jejeje... tratare de evitarlo... pero tu me prometes que me esperaras aquí...

-Vale...

-Bien mi niño... –se levanto el padre y sentó a su hijo en el sillón para luego darle un beso en la frente... –Papi volverá en una hora...

-Esta bien... esta bien... no te preocupes, no me escapare...

-Bien... nos vemos luego... –dijo su papi mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba tras el...

-Nos vemos papi!... jejeje... –el pequeño permaneció unos minutos en silencio... –Bueno... y ahora que hago... mmmm... –el niño empezó a pensar que haría para divertirse... –Ya se... mi daddy me dijo una vez que mi papi escondía los dulces en uno de sus cajones... y si tomaba uno no se daría cuenta jejejeje... –el pequeño se acerco al escritorio de su papi y reviso con cuidado cajón por cajón... - .Hooo... al parecer los cambio de lugar ¬¬, no me vale... –el niño rendido se sentó en el sillón del escritorio y vio que habían varios retratos...

– Que hermosas... haber..., esta es de tío Mokuba junto con mi papi y mi daddy, esta otra estamos en el parque solamente mi daddy y mi papi, están abrazados, y se ven muy felices... esta otra... mmm... Ahhh! Ya sé... es un hospital... mi papi esta parado al lado de mi daddy y... esta cargando algo... .soy yo! jejejeje... también se ven igual de felices... y esta... mi daddy esta sentado en el balcón de la casa, tocando el violín!... hayyy... tiene razón mi papi, mi daddy parece un ángel cuando toca el violín... .- y así siguió viendo algunos retratos mas, hasta que vio uno en donde se puso a recordar...- Esta es... la ultima foto que nos tomamos... mi daddy esta sentado, abrazándome, yo aun tenia cuatro años... el rostro de mi daddy esta cubierto por pastel al igual que mi papi... ya recuerdo... estábamos celebrando dos cumpleaños... el mío... y el de mi daddy... –el niño abrazo la fotografía y no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas... su papi dijo que eso estaba bien, ya que extrañaba mucho a su daddy, por eso lloraba... no recordaba muy bien como su daddy se había ido al cielo... quería preguntarle a su papi, pero, era una herida que recién estaba empezando a cicatrizar, no quería tener que hacer recordar a su papi algo tan triste... –Tal vez, cuando este mas grande se lo pregunte... –dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimitas, dejo el retrato en su sitio... luego vio unas fotos donde solo salían su papi y el, solamente ellos dos... en los ojos de su papi había mucha tristeza... mucha...

-Bueno... ya no llorare... estoy seguro que si me ves asi, estarías regañándome jejejeje... en fin... cuida a mi papi... sabemos que el a veces exagera demasiado en su trabajo... yo también cuidare de el daddy...

El CEO de la Corp, iba caminando por los pasadizos de su empresa, se dirigía a la reunión... pero se detuvo para apoyarse contra la pared...

-Ahhh... Joey... cuanta falta me haces... no se de donde saque fuerzas para contarle a nuestro hijo lo desbastado que me sentí a tu partida... –se saco los lentes para limpiarse con un pañuelo sus ojos... estaba llorando... –Siento una gran nostalgia al recordar lo que hemos vivido... estoy seguro que ahora mismo estarías regañándome por mi comportamiento... pero no puedo evitarlo... te extraño mucho Joey...

El castaño volvió a ponerse sus lentes y se tranquilizo... tomo aire para darse valor... no debían de verlo asi... retomo su camino y entro a la sala de reuniones...

El pequeño niño estaba mas tranquilo... oír hablar bien de su daddy y lo bueno que fue, lo hacia sentirse orgulloso... claro que el también lo recordaba... cada noche su daddy lo acompañaba a dormir, y cuando su papi llegaba se echaba con ellos y el quedaba al medio siendo abrazados por sus dos padres... su daddy le contaba muchas historias... y le decía que tenia que ser un buen niño si quería que alguien se llegara a fijar en el... bueno... en esos momentos su daddy también parecía un niño... pero no dejaba de ser su daddy... bellos momentos, convertidos ahora en recuerdos... recuerdos que se guardaran muy bien, como si fueras un tesoro... ya que nunca iba a volver a vivirlos... nunca...

Hoy iba a ir a visitar la escuela donde sus papis se conocieron y donde una historia de amor empezó, y el muy pronto iba a estudiar en ese mismo lugar... iba a estar en los salones donde su papi era un chico ogro y su daddy era el chico bueno, cariñoso y amigable... y quien sabe, talvez él también encuentre a una persona especial ahí en la escuela, asi como sus padres se habían conocido... solo había que esperar... "todo ocurre porque debe de ocurrir y si esta en tus manos cambiarlo, lo puedes hacer mi pequeño", ese fue la ultima enseñanza que de dejo su daddy, y el iba a dejar que el destino lo conduciera, pero, si había algo que se podría cambiar, el lo iba a hacer, talvez su futuro estaba lleno de aventuras al igual que de su papi... asi que no iba a quedarse quieto esperando que las cosas sucedieran, el pequeño asomo su cabecita por la puerta y salió de la oficina... tal vez algo emocionante iba a suceder...

El pequeño Junochiro salió explorar la empresa de su papi... lo que no sabia este peque, es que sus aventuras iban a empezar cuando entre a la escuela... y la persona que el estaba esperando... se encontraría ahí...

Continuara...

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Hiiiii muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me encanto, pues ahora no se si ponerle fin o hacer pasar aventuras a este pequeño niño al lado de su papi... no se... que dicen, que se enamore de alguien, como se vera Seto Kaiba de padre celoso XDDD... bueno, veremos que pasa... este capi esta un poco narrado y algo aburrido ññ no se preocupes, no será así, el próximo le daré un poco de acción jejejeje... o que dicen, así de narrativo o como antes, directo al grano jejejeje...

Matta Neeee...


End file.
